guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leaver
I'm sorry they're not called leavers in your locale. I really am. :Note to self: Must resist to make sarcastic comments towards Karlos. ;) --Tetris L 21:18, 3 November 2005 (EST) :I have been playing the game since May. I have been to every nook and cranny of the game (except the HoH) and as such, I do actually place a lot of stock in my experience as to what is "commonly used by players" and what is not. My locale is pretty much the entire game, so if I don't hear it in "my locale," I suspect it doesn't exist and if the only case you can make for it is another sarcastic comment, then you're not helping alleviate my suspicions. That being said, I know that there is no "objective" way to measure popularity, as such I marked the article for deletion and waited to see what others think. --Karlos 23:25, 3 November 2005 (EST) ::You "place a lot of stock in your experience". Nicely said. Again, I will resist to make a sarcastic reply. ;) ::Well, I've heard "Leaver" being used, but I agree "Quitter" is a lot more popular. How about making leaver a redirect to quitter and covering both in one article, as the meaning is exacly the same? --Tetris L 01:24, 4 November 2005 (EST) ::: I use Leaver instead of Quitter. Hmm, feels un-locale now --Xeeron 02:01, 4 November 2005 (EST) :I must say I have heard "leaver" more often than "quitter", but maybe I wasn't paying attention... In any case, I think Tetris L's suggestion to link both words to the same page is a good solution. --SDC 01:27, 4 November 2005 (EST) ::One problem: A redirect article can not be categorized, so it won't show up under Category:Glossary. --Tetris L 01:31, 4 November 2005 (EST) Leavers are used to activate catapults =p — Skuld 02:02, 4 November 2005 (EST) I thought those were levers. :No, Lever is a type of soap. :P --Rainith 03:33, 4 November 2005 (EST) Why I feel "Leaver" is more fitting that "quitter": *usually quit is used for exiting programs *you not only quit the arena, but you leave (your party members alone to fight without you). It is the later that aggravates people, not the former.--Xeeron 20:46, 4 November 2005 (EST) :In Europe they're predominately called 'leavers' or something else I can't mention here. At least in my experience. ::My feelings exactly. I think this is an English vs American thing. Xeeron is in Europe, so that corroborates me theorum! Here in the US, they're called "quitters" because they are quitters, they quit on the team. Leave is used as a verb, like if someone is upset because of something, the other members say "pls dont leave." but a person who "leaves" a party because the situation looks grim or they didn't listen to his grand plan for saving the universe is called a "quitter" and after they go everyone grumble "I hate quitters!!" --Karlos 21:24, 4 November 2005 (EST) ::: Actually I play on the american server, but you might still have a point, since a very substancial part of the american server is populated by non-us players (at least during the "european hours"). --Xeeron 02:43, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::::Tell me about it. Two nights ago, this weird monk took a few of us on a trip to the UW, when I got an ecto, he demanded that I give it to him with "give ecto" "ecto mine" "me ecto" :) All you "foreigners" are giving the US servers a bad name :) And don't get me started on the Canadians. :) --Karlos 07:00, 5 November 2005 (EST) Leaver? This isn't really original enough to count as slang. It just as good as saying 'he left'. And hey, Karlos, since you are the Guild-Wars-Know-Everything, email me. I have alot to ask you. :It's a term that is used as the term (well, one of two, actually) for an MMO phenomenon. "Scam" isn't a weird term, either, but people use it so much that we have to talk about what kind of scams exist and what scamming in the context of this game means. So I don't see how "original" matters here, since it's all about what actually happens in the game and how people describe it, not whether they use real English words or not. :Oh, and baiting people, even if you try to do it subtly with your little e-mail links: not cool. --130.58 07:33, 1 March 2006 (CST) ::Alright, well me and everybody else who have completed school are going to keep saying 'he left', instead of 'he's a leaver'. I haven't heard anybody say 'Leaver' while I have been playing guild wars. I've never heard it, so I'd assume you are all liars and made it up. After all, 'My locale is pretty much the entire game, so if I don't hear it in "my locale," I suspect it doesn't exist...' ::Excuse me for saying 'original', what I meant was this slang hardly seems practical. It isn't unique or abbreviated in any way its like calling a 'big stick' a 'biggy sticky'. Also, I'd assume someone who not only says but takes the time to type 'Leaver' into a game, is very young and hasn't completed basic grammar in school. ::Not sure I know what baiting is. Looks like another unnecessary slang term used by internet junkies. ::To Tetris: You are a stronger man than I :)Wes R 04:04, 2 March 2006 (CST) :::Apologize, and play nice. You've been warned. —Tanaric 06:03, 3 March 2006 (CST) Well Karlos, having had my own long-time experience in the game (as you appear to have had also) I can say that I have never once seen the term "quitter" used, and I do actually place a lot of stock in my experience as to what is "commonly used by players" and what is not. I play on the European servers and in these servers people that willingly leave a party during something are called "leavers". Now, I am aware of how silly the term is but I don't see how that makes it any less valid than "Quitter" as a form of terminology especially when considering how wide-spread the term now is. I believe that both should somehow be incorporated since a lot of European server players do use the GuildWiki. Unless you have an explicit reason for not wanting differing terminology from both servers I fail to understand why you are arguing with people here over this. On another note, about your "All you "foreigners" are giving the US servers a bad name :)" comment...I tend to believe that it's the US players that give the US servers a bad name ;). For starters you have to take into consideration that for a lot of these people english is not their primary language, for some it is far from it. I am generally considered a "Grammar Nazi" by some, but even I cut them some slack because I know that if I was learning a new language or knew a second language I would probably screw it up a lot too. Another thing that is noteworthy is that annoying people are everywhere - I severely doubt the US servers have a lesser amount of annoying people such as the person you quoted previously. From my experience the annoying people in US-dominant servers are annoying in other ways, however. Anyway, to summarize the on-topic aspect of my message here, in my opinion both terms should somehow be incorporated whether by a redirect or whatever else since there are both US server players using the Wiki and European server players. --Acca 12:57, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :As a US server player, I have to object to your accusation that I use European server players. :) — Stabber 20:29, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::Dude, don't get dragged by Wes Richard into a discussion that ended 4 months ago. People made their point, I removed the delete tag, that was four months ago. No offense Acca, but you seem to be completely unaware of what was going on there. I am not American (check my profile), so obviously my comment was made in jest (I even put the standard issued smily face). ::As a side note, Korean monks are notorious for scamming in the UW. First, they used to get people to pay the entry fee because they are the Invincible monk then get them killed and go farm solo. Then they used to drop steal (i.e. 2 man until an ecto drops, then get the guy killed and pick up the ecto), then now, they do the SoJ build with the smites and dump the SS necro at the end of the Labyrinth before the Ice Wastes. On the flip side, they don't scam us on the American servers in buying and selling like Americans do. --Karlos 20:57, 5 March 2006 (CST) :::My apologies for not taking notice of the last time you actually posted in this page, I simply looked at the dates of some of the replies to it and noticed that they were very recent. I assumed because of this that the entire discussion was still recent, again my apologies. :::I also did not mean offense by my statement, you'll notice I used a face at the end also. I am generally against using that sort of thing, but for the sake of giving some indication that I was not being serious with that particular statement or having a go at you I included it. :::About your new "Korean Monks" comment, why do you refer to Monks that do that scam as Korean? As logic would imply there would be people of all kinds of backgrounds and living in all kinds of countries that enjoy scamming people in that way. You may have noticed more Koreans doing it or it may have started with Koreans but labeling any Monk that partakes in those activities as Korean by default seems quite unreasonable to me. Despite that I do see where you are coming from by making that statement in the first place. --Acca 13:19, 5 March 2006 (UTC) ::::The only way for me to tell they are Korean are a few traits: a) Names are either Asian sounding or look like a mash of letters "Dxq Dq," b) the login times they are most frequently arround are the wee hours of the morning (like right now), which is around the same time my far eastern friend in GW are available too and c) the very poor english skills. I am not even counting the bots. I do find it noteworthy that of all the 55 monks I have went with, only those meeting those criteria (most likely far eastern, though not necessarily Korean), have ever tried to scam me. --Karlos 21:39, 5 March 2006 (CST)